


Smut drabble collection

by xiaolianhua



Series: Twitter drabble challenges [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fic Challenge, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Restraints, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slice of Life, Smut Drabbles, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Collection of the 200-500 word smut drabbles I did over twitter upon request.XiuBaek, XiuChen, Kaisoo, CBX, BaekChen, BaekYeolChen (beagle line). In the order of requested, skip whichever you don't like.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Twitter drabble challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549
Kudos: 30





	Smut drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun struggles against the restraints weakly. He's gasping for breath, begging for mercy. 

The prostate toy has been in his ass for hours, relentlessly rubbing against his spot, bruising it. He already came twice, his cum and sweat mixing on his heaving chest. "Hyung, please," he begs, voice hoarse. 

Baekhyun feels the blindfold leaving his eyes and he blinks at the sudden glare of lights and sweat burning as it drips into his eyes. His back arches as the toy sifts inside him and he cums dry with eyes rolling back into his head.

He can't think anymore, skin tingling and sight hazy from the over stimulation. Baekhyun tries to zero his haze at Minseok when he's told to. His body isn't following his commands anymore, heavy against the bed he's strapped on. 

"You're doing so well. Can you cum once more," Minseok purrs as he stands in front of him, taking in the mess on Baekhyun's skin. 

The words make Baekhyun whimper and he's so close to passing out that he almost stutters out his safe word but he doesn't. He'll be a good boy for his hyung. 

Minseok pulls the toy out at the moment Baekhyun convulses on the bed, body shaking and stopping as he blacks out for a second. 

Minseok jerks himself off, his cum splattering over the mess on Baekhyun's abs. He waits as Baekhyun comes back, caressing his thigh gently until the other looks back at him. "I love seeing you all wet."

  
\-------------  
  
  


"I'll do you right here, right now," Baekhyun growled to Jongdae's ear while pinning him to the bathroom wall. 

"Fuck Baek. You can't. Not here." Jongdae hissed, the loud club music reaching the bathrooms louder every time another clubber steppes into the room. 

"You're not the one telling me what to do,  _ Jongdae _ ." Baekhyun said and gripped Jongdae's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck.

The bass shook the wall behind Jongdae's back as he leaned against it. The alcohol and the surge of lust set his nerves on fire. 

Baekhyun tugged Jongdae by hair and pushed him around to lean over the toilet seat. Then, he tugged Jongdae's pants down and smirked. "Is the toy not big enough? Are you still not ready to beg for my cock?" 

Jongdae's reply was lost in the loud music and Baekhyun slapped his ass, "what you said?" 

"I want to dance more," Jongdae said as he looked back at the other over his shoulder, challenging. 

Baekhyun pulled the toy out suddenly. "Suit yourself." He stated coldly, slipping the toy in his pocket after wiping it clean. "You need to earn it. I trust you to find the best way within an hour. I'll be waiting." 

  
\-------------  
  
  


Jongdae stares at the city lights as he holds himself with palms against the cool glass of the hotel room window. His legs are kept open by the spreader bar attached to the cuffs on his ankles. 

Baekhyun had him stripped and spread in front of the window at the minute he got out of the shower. Jongdae's breath fogs the glass as he moans at Baekhyun's fingers pushing into him. 

He pushes back against the single digit, begging for more yet knowing he won't be getting it.

Jongdae sucks in a breath as Baekhyun squirts more lube on his hole and pushes it in with two fingers. It's a stretch but Jongdae's used to it.

Jongdae feels the fingers leave and Baekhyun pushes his cock in with a strong thrust and Jongdae screams. His knees buckle and he tries to gasp for breath, to relax at the intrusion. 

Baekhyun's hand rubs circles on his lower back and Jongdae can't decide if it's comforting or tormenting. 

"Did I go in too fast?" Baekhyun asks while rocking in with small movements. 

Jongdae bites his lip, the taste of blood is grounding as he struggles to relax. He takes a moment to guess what Baekhyun wants to hear before saying, "it's been a while." 

Baekhyun seems to be satisfied with the answer as Jongdae feels a kiss being pressed between his shoulder blades and strong arms holding his hips up as he catches his breath to tell him to continue. 

\-------------  
  


Kyungsoo bit down his lip, gnawing on it as he willed his breath to steady. He wanted this and Jongin couldn't be a sweeter lover. He knew it was Jongin's first time to do it to someone else too. They'd been waiting until both were absolutely sure.

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's stomach, hands caressing his inner thighs, relaxing, calming as his lips pressed against the soft skin. "We can stop if you want to. It's fine."

"No, I want this," Kyungsoo whispered, "I want  _ you _ to make me feel good." His voice was sincere and he hoped that Jongin could understand his want from it because he couldn't say more.

Jongin nodded and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo's thigh as he bent his legs and pushed them up. "Just, tell me to stop."

Kyungsoo nodded and swallowed his fears. This was Jongin, he trusted the man, "I will if I need to."

Jongin slicked his fingers and spread some over the puckered skin. With a thumb he massaged it gently before pushing the tip in. 

Kyungsoo twitched but smiled back at Jongin when he looked over at him. They kept eye contact as Jongin pushed in the first digit slowly.

Kyungsoo gasped, it didn't actually feel that bad. He encouraged Jongin for more and when the man bent his finger to reach the spot he moaned, the lewd sound made him blush. 

"How does it feel?" Jongin asked, pressing his finger against the spot. 

"Th-that-it feels good-" Kyungsoo sighed and pressed back against it. 

  
\-------------  
  
  


Jongdae rubs his legs together, the nylon feels unfamiliar against his skin. He tugs the restraints on his wrists and the flower petals around him shift as he waits. 

He can hear Kyungsoo cleaning up before he calls out his leave and all Jongdae hears is the soft music playing in the background. He hopes that Minseok gets home soon.

The front door slams shut and his husband's cheery voice carries over to the bedroom. Jongdae calls out his greetings and braces himself. 

Minseok's words die on his lips as he opens their bedroom door and takes in the view. Jongdae is splayed on their bed, arms bound up with elaborate knots and ropes. There's black stay-up socks on his legs and silken underwear that hides absolutely nothing. The flowers around him create an array of colors, red, pinks and yellows to match their feelings. 

"You look so good like that, waiting for me," Minseok breathes as he closes the door and steps closer. He runs fingertips over the smooth nylon, over the quivering abs all the way up to the ropes. The hand drops on Jongdae's hair, brushing it before cupping his cheek as he leans down to kiss him. 

Jongdae kisses his husband eagerly. He can taste the love in his kisses and feel the weight of his want. He lets the kisses continue, shivering under Minseok's warm hands as they travel up and down his skin. 

"Happy anniversary, love." Jongdae whispers against Minseok's lips. He feels ridiculous but the look in his husband's eyes makes it all worth it. 

  
\-------------  
  
  


Jongin has his ankles and thighs bound on the swing, keeping him spread open for his lover. His hands are free but currently holding tightly on the straps next to his head. 

He's breathing shallowly with quick breaths as Kyungsoo drips the hot oil on his chest and thighs. The oil feels amazing on his tender skin as Kyungsoo spreads it around, making sure to cover all of the hairless tan skin. 

Jongin looks down at his glistening skin, the oil makes his skin tingle and he thinks it's one of the simulating ones. 

Kyungsoo preps him quickly before lathers some of the oil on his own cock. "Ready?" He asks, looking at his lover as he slaps the tip of his cock against Jongin's rim. 

"Yeah, fuck yea," Jongin all but moans, wriggling in the swing. Kyungsoo slaps his thigh as a warning before pushing in. 

Jongin cries out at the stretch and when Kyungsoo starts to fuck him he bites down on lip to stop the moans slipping out. 

Kyungsoo has a tight hold on his hips and he uses the leverage from the swing to pull Jongin against his thrusts and the feeling forces Jongin to untangle his hand to bite down onto it. 

Kyungsoo reaches over to tug the hand away and places it back in to the straps, "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you."

Jongin flushes. It's embarrassing how loud he gets when Kyungsoo is fucking him so good but he lets it go and moans loudly at the next deep thrust. 

  
  
\-------------  
  
  


"Are you shy?" Jongin asked when he noticed Kyungsoo covering his crotch with his hands when Jongin turned on and positioned the cameras. 

"I've never done anything like this," Kyungsoo admits quietly, looking at Jongin and careful not to look directly at the camera. 

Jongin's smile was beautiful as he crawled over his lover and kissed him. "It's just for us." He whispered against Kyungsoo's lips before biting on them gently. 

"Still," Kyungsoo sighed and let Jongin push his legs up to lick over his hole. He cursed as the contact and screwed his eyes shut - with Jongin's tongue he'd forget the cameras soon enough. 

Jongin rimmed him before he took his time to stretch with his fingers. He licked and kissed his cheeks as he scissored Kyungsoo open. 

"I'm ready," Kyungsoo gasped, pushing back against the finger for more. "Jongin.."

Jongin took the condom and slid it on before leaning over to kiss his lover. He glanced at the laptop screen next to them and sat up on his knees. 

"Jongin, don't tease." Kyungsoo said impatiently. 

Jongin smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he pushed in past the tight ring of muscles. He moaned in his lover's mouth as he slid home.

  
  
\-------------  
  
  


Minseok always told him that he can't mark him. It's forbidden and Jongdae has compiled and made sure never suck too hard or bite too hard so that it'd stay longer than a few hours. That's why he's dumbfounded when Minseok told him to do it in the middle of sex. 

"You want me to mark you?" He asked, staring at the other, "you really want me to?"

Minseok nodded as he sat up to slide his hand down from Jongdae's neck to his crotch. "I want you to." He smirked at Jongdae's expression.

Jongdae wet his lips, "where should I mark you? Why do you want it suddenly?"

"Right over here," Minseok said, brushing fingers over Jongdae's clavicle. "There, so everyone can see I'm taken."

"Fuck…" Jongdae sighed and delved into a wet kiss. Too much tongue and too harsh but he didn't care. He pushed Minseok down and laid on top of him. He pushed back inside him with a sigh. 

Jongdae kissed his way down to Minseok's left clavicle as he fucked him slowly. He looked up for another confirmation before biting down and sucking. He pulled back to look at the mark just to latch his lips on it again to make it darker. 

Satisfied, he braced himself up on his arms and fucked Minseok hard and fast. Their moans echoing in the room as they rode towards their releases together.

  
  
\-------------  
  
  


Minseok has this stare that penetrates through all the walls that Jongdae has built around him. He used it at the bar when they first met. He stared, dark and intensive and Jongdae had smirked back at him from the dance floor. 

Jongdae remembers himself shouting, "don't give me that look, I won't be able to resist you," over the loud bass without even knowing the man's name. 

Now Jongdae knows his name, he screams at it in the still of the night as he scrambles to get hold on himself at the slippery leather seats at the back of his car. 

Jongdae presses his face and hands against the window and hopes no one sees them as Minseok rams into him from behind. 

There's not enough space, they're drunk with pleasure and Jongdae can feel his thigh starting to cramp as Minseok holds his hip in bruising grip. 

"Fuck, fuck so close," Jongdae moans, the window fogging up. 

The words have Minseok shifting, his cock hitting directly at his prostate and Jongdae feels so  _ filthy _ as he cums over the leather.

Minseok groans as he cums in the condom a few thrusts later and rides the high off for both of them. 

  
  
\-------------  
  
  


Jongdae waits and stares at the red light on top of the door signaling this booth is taken while the light next to it stays green. He's been waiting for a while already. It's not usually this slow on Saturday evening but the night is still young. He perks up when the green light switches to red.

Licking his lips and taking a sip of water Jongdae waits and is soon rewarded with a half-erect cock pushed through the hole in a wall. 

Jongdae wets his fingers with a lube before strokes the cock. His experienced touch gets the man hard quickly and Jongdae stares at the beautiful cock. 

With a deep breath he leans in and licks around the tip. The touch emits a whimper from the customer and Jongdae takes this as a hint to engulf the head in his mouth. 

The broad tip stretches his lips as he shuffles closer and slides down the length. The weight feels great on his tongue. He sucks, cheeks hollowed as he pops his head on the cock and is rewarded with drops of precum. 

Jongdae moans around the cock and pulls away to breath, "you taste divine," he says as he strokes. He doesn't usually say anything, he shouldn't, but the taste is so addicting. 

He hears the other curse and chuckle, surprisingly high-pitched and familiar. The realization hits him as he deep throats and swallows around the tip. 

With the next breather Jongdae licks and kisses along the vein. "Minseok-hyung…"

"Hi, Dae," Minseok answers from the other side and pressed his cock back in the hot wet heat of Jongdae's mouth. 

  
  
\-------------  
  
  


Jongdae feels someone barreling into him and suddenly he's in a closet and the door locks after them. He starts to question what's going on but it's cut off by eager lips. 

Jongdae moans in the kiss, hands grasping on Minseok's shirt as they kiss feverishly. 

"Fuck you're a tease, Dae." Minseok groans and drops a hand to rub Jongdae's ass, pulling their hips together. "Parading around with these barely there pants."

Jongdae chuckles loudly and Minseok clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle him. "I'll do you here, right now. And you can't let a sound out or we get caught."

A whimper leaves Jongdae's lips and he nods. He tugs down the tight pants while Minseok fishes the lube and a condom from his bag. Minseok rewards him with another hard kiss. 

With an effort, Jongdae keeps his moans down as Minseok fingers him open. When he feels Minseok's left hand on his hips and the blunt tip of his cock pressing against the rim, Jongdae moves his hand to bite down on it. 

Minseok pushes in slowly and brings his other hand on Jongdae's hip for leverage as he rocks into him. 

Jongdae lifts his shirt up to bite down on it when Minseok's thrusts deepen and hit his spot. 

  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  


"Come on, Jongdae," Minseok says softly, lovingly as he rubs Jongdae's lower back to relax him and ease the pain of the stretch, "you can take it." 

Jongdae whimpers and blinks tears away his eyes. The stretch is way more than he's used to but he wills himself to relax around the dildo. 

Minseok watches with hungry eyes at the muscle stretch around the toy. He fucks Jongdae with it, making sure he's gaping when he pulls the toy out. 

Jongdae moans when he feels Minseok entering him and his walls flutter against the warm skin. Minseok rocks into him and slides a smaller dildo in Jongdae along his own cock. 

Jongdae cries out. He feels so full with two cocks inside him. 

"That's so pretty, baby. So perfect stretches open around two cocks like that." Minseok praises him, "how'd you feel if someone joined us next time? You would get two big cocks in you, fucking you together."

Jongdae drops his head at the pleasure and the mental image. He groans loudly when Minseok pushes the toy all the way, "fuck. I'd like that. " 

"I knew you would." Minseok says as he tilts Jongdae's hips and aims for his prostate. 

  
  
\-------------  
  
  


Jongin keeps moving but keeps his arms straight behind him. He can't see what Kyungsoo is doing but he can feel the rope sliding up his arms and then it's pulled tight.

Kyungsoo works silently, looping and knotting the red rope. He slides the loops up Jongin's arms again, tightening them a few inches under the last loop. 

Jongin tugs his left arm, the rope itching against his skin. 

"Stay still, or it'll hurt." Kyungsoo's voice is stern, commanding but he doesn't stop. He loops the rope meticulously down to Jongin's wrists and wraps them with several layers together, finishing with a double bow. 

"So beautiful," Kyungsoo sighs as he looks at the red contrasting with Jongin's honeyed skin. 

He pushes Jongin to lay on his back and reaches for a shorter black rope. He starts with looping the rope around Jongin's ankle and fastening it with a double knot in place. 

Then he pulls the remaining around his thigh, tightly so that Jongin's shin is flushed against the back of his thigh. He continues to wind the rope up in layers and stops below his knee. 

Kyungsoo slides the end of the rope under the strands and loops it up and under itself to form a simple knot. He does the same with each of the layers, making sure it's tight but not tight enough to stop the blood. 

Jongin watches his lover work the ropes on him. He can barely move anymore with his arms and legs bound tightly in elaborate knots. 

Kyungsoo helps him to kneel up on the bed and Jongin licks his lips, "am I pretty?"

Kyungsoo's eyes are filled with adoration and lust as he runs his hands over the binds. "You're the prettiest, Jongin-ah," his voice is breathy, enamored with his boyfriend. 

\-------------  
  
  


Baekhyun is on his fours, hard cock hanging between his legs. "You can do anything you want to me," he begs, staring at the two others wantonly. He needs to be filled, pleasured. "Please."

Minseok shares a look with Jongdae and they silently move: Minseok kneels behind Baekhyun and Jongdae in front of him. 

Baekhyun licks his lips and surges forward, needing that thick cock in his mouth. Jongdae allows that and pushes in the wet heat with a groan.

Minseok watches them for a while, hand massaging Baekhyun's ass, "such a nice little cockwhore." 

Baekhyun moans around Jongdae's cock and pushes his ass back against Minseok's hardness. 

Minseok pushes in with a little resistance. They've been switching positions for a while. The heat is still there as is the tightness. The guttural groan that leaves the elders lips tricks moans from the other two. 

He has a tight hold on Baekhyun's hips, holding him in place as he fucks in him hard. Jongdae is holding still, careful not to suffocate Baekhyun as the thrusts jolt him forward and force Jongdae's cock deeper in his throat. 

There's saliva everywhere, dripping from Baekhyun's swollen lips as his hair is pulled and Jongdae's cock slips out of his mouth. 

Jongdae stares as him, the heavy lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen red lips and he comes, painting Baekhyun's face with his cum. 

Minseok doesn't last much longer and he pulls out to shuffle forward. He releases in hard spurts on Baekhyun's face with a deep groan. That's all Baekhyun needs to tip over the edge as he comes untouched. 

\-------------

Chanyeol cursed as Jongdae pushed his legs up, telling him to hold them as he fucked into the taller man. Chanyeol could only comply and held them up, splayed open for his lover to take.

Jongdae pistoned him hard and deep. He watched how Chanyeol's droopy eyes kept closing in pleasure. 

He took a hold on Chanyeol's hard cock and stroked it a few times, the tip angry red from being ringed. "You look like you're ready for your favorite toy." He said, scraping fingernails along the enlarged tip making the man under him shudder and cry out. 

Chanyeol turned to look when their bedroom door opened and Baekhyun walked in, naked with hard cock bouncing with each step. He almost never got to play with the other, Baekhyun was exclusively Jongdae's to use. 

"Happy birthday," Baekhyun smirked at Chanyeol before stopping to kiss Jongdae lewdly. 

Chanyeol watched with large eyes as the two kissed above him. He could feel Jongdae's cock jump inside him. 

"Enjoy your favorite toy, Yeollie," Jongdae smirked, squeezing the hot lenght one more before withdrawing his hand. 

Chanyeol expected Jongdae to pull out and Baekhyun to take over. He did not expect Baekhyun to bend his legs down and straddle him as he slid down on his over sensitive cock.

Jongdae pushed Baekhyun down to kiss Chanyeol. He held on Chanyeol's thighs as he started to fuck him again, forcing the man to jerk up into Baekhyun with each thrust. 

The cock ring was removed some time later and Chanyeol released in Baekhyun with a strangled gasp for breath. He slumped back boneless, catching his breath as he let the other two use his body for their releases.

**Author's Note:**

> What's your fave?! 
> 
> Come over to my twitter. I like to chat, I do these kind of challenges once in a while over there. So [GO GO GO](https://twitter.com/neitoperhonen)


End file.
